The purpose of this project is to study the regulation of the globin genes at the molecular level. The approach is to identify regulatory factors have been iusolated in crude form from mouse erythroleukemia cells and have been compared with similar fractions from Hela cells and calf thymus. The factors apear to be interchangeable between these tissue types.